hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pain
Pain is a song by Hollywood Undead. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released on the band's EP, Swan Songs B-Sides EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Lyrics Deuce: Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry Da Kurlzz: (Goodbye!) Deuce: I cry so... Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry Da Kurlzz: (Goodbye!) Deuce: I cry tonight Johnny 3 Tears: The next of this youth With their necks through this noose We're told lies like its truth And we suspect that it's you So you strap them with the AK It's motherfucking may day They swear I'm fucking crazy Ain't nothing gonna save me I'm breaking, I feel it I'm naked, I'm kneeling I'm shaking, I'm reeling My god, I keep bleeding I watch the world die through crimson eyes I cry, it turns to night I die, I see the light And now I'll say goodbye Deuce: Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry Da Kurlzz: (Goodbye!) Deuce: I cry so... Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry Da Kurlzz: (Goodbye!) Deuce: I cry tonight Charlie Scene: If I could take all this pain away Use the rage of our youth today Who's to say that it's you to blame? It's the people above you The ones who say that they love you Look what the world has come to So now it's time to say "fuck you" If you care then they drug you And no one's there when they numb you Fill you with terror and crush you Pretend they care as they shove you So you look to me to find the truth And what I say is what you do But everyone you look up to Is really as fucked up as you Time is getting shorter With these enforced disorders And we get blamed and pushed around So who's the fucking villain now? Deuce: Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry Da Kurlzz: (Goodbye!) Deuce: I cry so... Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry Da Kurlzz: (Goodbye!) Deuce: I cry tonight Charlie Scene and Deuce: We can't stop now, we're so close now 'Cause these times are almost over I won't give up, so God save us It feels like we're getting closer We can't stop now, we're so close now 'Cause these times are almost over I won't give up, so God save us (Whoa...) Deuce: Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry Da Kurlzz: (Goodbye!) Deuce: I cry so... Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry Da Kurlzz: (Goodbye!) Deuce: I cry tonight Da Kurlzz and Deuce: (Goodbye!) I cry tonight (I'll cry tonight) (Goodbye!) I cry tonight! Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, screams *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Swan Songs B-Sides EP Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Deuce Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2009 Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit